1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement to the method of continuous surface treatment of parts using the principle of immersion and transfer of parts, such as the treatment of metal parts, and more particularly to a conversion treatment such as, for example, treatment of an aluminum part by anodization, or by electrolysis.
The present invention relates more particularly to a new type of installation for surface treatment.
2. Background Information
Various methods of surface treatment of parts, more particularly metal parts made, for example, of aluminum, steel, copper, brass, as well as parts made of plastic materials, are known. Notable examples include anodic treatments of aluminum and its alloys, cathodic treatments of ferrous alloys, such as steel, or non-ferrous alloys, such as copper or brass, and metallization treatments in aqueous phases of plastic materials. Similarly, the surface treatment of parts by electrolysis is a well-known method, which requires use of an electric current to carry out the treatment.
The parts undergoing a surface treatment by immersion are generally attached to supports referred to as tools. These tools are then grouped on frames that are themselves moved from tank to tank by means of hoists.
In a conventional installation, the parts to be treated, attached to their supports, are immersed vertically, from top to bottom, in the processing baths, in which they remain immobile throughout the treatment. This technique has two major drawbacks for the surface treatment of the parts: firstly, the parts to be treated remain immobile during treatment, which makes such treatment uneven on the various surfaces of each part; secondly, the surfaces of the tools and their supporting frame are themselves subject to the treatment and thus consume a substantial portion of the energy and metals used for the transformation or deposit sought to be achieved by the surface treatment operation.